Fathers be Good to Your Daughters
by Meum Cerebrum Nocet
Summary: Fathers be good to your daughters. Daughters will love like you do.
1. Chapter 1: Harry & Lily

_**Summary: **__Fathers be good to your daughters, daughters will love like you do._

_**A/N: **__Happy almost father's day! _

_**Disclaimer: **__This world and its inhabitants were created by JKR, not me._

* * *

**Fathers be Good to Your Daughters**

**Chapter One**

**Harry & Lily**

* * *

_Father's be good to your daughters_

_Daughters will love like you do_

_Girls become lovers who turn into mothers_

_So mothers be good to your daughters too_

_ ~Daughters, John Mayer_

* * *

It was a crazy day. People were running around wildly, attempting to finish all the last minute tasks. Both Molly and Fleur had turned into crazed drill sergeants and had taken to bossing people around and assigning endless tasks. Harry had spent the morning setting up and now, several hours later, felt he deserved a break. He snuck away from the work out back of the Burrow and began looking for a quiet room out of sight of both Fleur and Molly to have a few minutes to himself and put his feet up.

He thought he'd found a good, quiet place –the one of two sitting rooms that was rarely used- but was halted by the sound of voices on the other side. Always naturally curious, Harry pulled out his wand and whispered a charm under his breath so he could hear what was being said.

"Come on, Lil!" a voice that sounded like his niece Lucy's exclaimed, "Now you have to tell us. You can't say something like that and not elaborate on it further! It's just not fair!"

"I don't have to do anything, Lu!" Lily retorted.

"If you didn't want to tell us, why would you bring it up? Not that I care either way.  
The logical thinking obviously emanated from his Ravenclaw niece Rose.

"I didn't bring it up, Rose. Lu and Roxy were talking about boys first! I just chimed in!" Lily's voice rose with each word, making her sound even younger than she was.

"Yes, well now that you've 'chimed in' you have to tell all. So spill. Who does sweet, innocent, little Lily have a crush on?"

On the other side of the door, Harry stepped back in surprise. His youngest child, and only daughter, was much too young and innocent to be interested in boys. She was only fourteen! She shouldn't have anything to do with the opposite sex for _at least _another ten years!

In his moment of surprise, Harry had stepped back into an umbrella stand and knocked it over. The clang as it impacted the floor reverberated throughout the house. The girls within the room obviously heard it and emerged. The four girls stared at Harry and the toppled over umbrella stand. Three of them, his nieces, shrugged it off and walked passed him into the rest of the house. Lily, however, stood there gapping at her father, a look of panic and horror gracing her face.

"What-what-what are you doing?" Lily stuttered out, her shock slowly lessening. Harry was silent for a brief moment as he debated how best to go about answering his daughter. She obviously knew he had overheard their conversation, knew that he knew that she was interested in boys. She obviously didn't want to discuss it with her father, her look of mortification told him that much, but he did want to discuss it. He wanted to change her mind and dissuade her off of boys. He just wasn't sure how to go about doing it. Coming right out with it would not be productive; he'd have to bring up the topic of boys in a roundabout fashion.

"I was trying to find a quiet place to hide from your grandmum," Harry began, "when I heard you girls talking and, in the processes of everything, tripped over that blasted umbrella stand." Harry had slipped in the fact that he had overheard her, but didn't elaborate right at the instant in an attempt to bring it up subtly. Lily, however, heard what he said loud and clear.

She gave her dad an annoyed look, and then stormed off after her cousins. Harry wasn't about to let his daughter get off that easily. He quickly righted himself, cast a quick spell to return the umbrella stand to its proper position, and then followed after his daughter.

"Not so fast, Lily," he called, using his best 'dad' voice. Lily stopped at his call, but turned slowly, her expression one of pure displeasure. Lily had always been daddy's little girl, but he could still find ways to get under her skin.

"You've already mortally embarrassed me for today, dad. You've done your job." Having said her piece, Lily turned back around and began to walk down the hallway.

"I honestly wasn't trying to embarrass you or over hear your conversation, but now that I have, I think we should have a talk about this interest in boys you've developed." Lily begrudgingly agreed to the conversation and followed Harry back to the sitting room.

"What do you want to talk about?" Lily asked, making herself comfortable in the plush seat she'd chosen.

"Lily," Harry began, trying to sound as serious and authoritative as possible, "you are much too young to be thinking about boys-"

"Oh, come on dad!" Lily interrupted, "Vic and Lucy were _way_ younger than me when they started dating! I'm fourteen! I'm not a baby!" Harry could see the irritation on his daughter's face and knew he'd have to tread carefully.

"Victoire and Lucy are different people with different fathers. Your father is telling you fourteen is too young to be worried about boys. You should be concerned with your schoolwork and that's it!"

"UGH!" Lily groaned, "That is _so _hypocritical. You _and _Mum were not just focused on school at fourteen. You were both worried about the opposite sex! It's not fair for you to sat I can't think about boys!" Lily stomped her foot in defiance then stood up and left the room.

Harry would have followed after her, but just as Lily was leaving, Arthur Weasley walked into the room.

"There you are Harry! Molly was looking for you; she's got some more chairs for you to set up." The Weasley patriarch then turned to leave, but Harry called after him, causing the red haired male to stop.

"Can I ask you for some… fatherly advice?" Harry asked.

"Of course! What can I do for you?" Arthur responded, settling into the chair vacated by Lily only moments before.

"How did you deal with Ginny dating?" Harry just came out with what he wanted to know. Lily had all but screamed that she was interested in boys and nothing was going to change that. Now, he needed to find a way to cope with it. Or at least, appear to cope while really attempting to change his daughter's mind.

"Oh," Arthur chuckled, "Do I have some stories to tell." Harry leaned in to hear Arthurs' tales of fatherhood.

* * *

_To be continued_

* * *

_**A/N: **__Sort of typical father-daughter interaction over boys (if pop culture can be any sort of authority in what is 'typical). More to come! Review and let me know what you thought!_


	2. Chapter 2: Ron & Rose

_**Disclaimer: **__This world and its inhabitants were created by JKR, not me._

* * *

**Fathers be Good to Your Daughters**

**Chapter Two**

**Ron & Rose**

* * *

_On behalf of every man_

_Looking out for every girl_

_You are the God and the weight of her world_

_~Daughters, John Mayer_

* * *

Completely oblivious to the work going on around his, Ron had spent the morning staring out the front window at the pathway that lead out into the countryside. Every young blonde man was instantly scrutinized to determine whether he was the one who was stealing his little girl or not.

When Rose had informed her family that he boyfriend of several months would be her date for the wedding, Rose instantly began compiling questions and practicing his best intimidating face to scare the boy away. Bringing a boy to a family members wedding was a major step, and Ron didn't like where that step could lead. He was determined to put an end to it.

It wasn't that he didn't like her boyfriend as a person. Scorpius Malfoy had been coming to the Burrow for five years not –though only as Al's friend- and Ron had slowly grown to not hate him, to consider him as a decent man. However, as a boyfriend, he was neither worthy nor deserving of Rose. If he was being honest, very few men were, but Ron would worry about that once the time came. At that time, his concern was Scorpius.

Finally, after staring out the window for what felt like hours, but was more like twenty minutes, Ron spotted Scorpius hesitantly making his way up the front walk. Ron quickly scrambled to position himself in a chair he had placed near the door. He was just getting comfortable when the door opened and Scorpius walked in. The blond turned to his right –away from Ron- then turned to the left and jumped back in surprise.

"Mr. – Mr. Weasley! What- what- what are you doing there?" Scorpius asked, surprise filling his tone. Ron didn't answer immediately, instead making his daughter's boyfriend stand awkwardly before him.

"I was waiting for you. How about we have a little chat?" Ron finally answered after several minutes. He motioned to another chair positioned across from him. Scorpius visibly swallowed and slowly shuffled to the designated seat.

"Of- of course," Scorpius spoke, his voice full of worry and concern, typical of a boyfriend meeting his girlfriends father for the first time, "What would you like to discuss, Mr. Weasley?"

"You and Rose," Ron stated simply, leaning back into his chair, enjoying watching Scorpius squirm.

"What about Rose and me?" Unlike Ron, Scorpius kept nervously fidgeting in his chair, unable to find a comfortable position.

"Scorpius, I want you to know that I think you are a perfectly adequate young man. You have none of the arrogance, ego, and prejudices of your father. You are smarter, more level-headed, and more thoughtful that him and I am glad you are one of Al's best friends." At Ron's words, Scorpius visibly relaxed and stopped his nervous fidgeting. It was obvious the blond thought Ron approved of him as Rose's boyfriend. Oh how wrong he was.

"That being said," Ron continued, "Rose is an extraordinary young women. She is brilliant, witty, and so kind hearted. She is much too good for you; she's just too nice and kind to see it. That's where I come in. as her father, it is my responsibility to protect her, to keep unworthy boys away from her heart so it doesn't end up broken." Before Ron could continue, Rose walked into the room. Immediately she read the situation and turned to her dad.

"Daddy," Rose's voice was soft and sweet, but Ron could hear the anger buried deep, "what's going on?" She moved to stand beside Scorpius in an obvious display of support and solidarity.

"I was just having a conversation with Scorpius," Ron stated simply, his tone extremely innocent. He fixed the blond sitting across from him with a threatening stare, clearly conveying that any contradiction from Scorpius would not be a good idea.

"Oh?" said Rose, not believing a word her father was saying, "What about?" Ron, who really should have been expecting the question, blanched. However, he quickly recovered and came up with a simple explanation.

"Various things. The weather, Quidditch, you." His nonchalant tone masked the panic that was slowly bubbling up inside him. Rose, however, who had always been extremely perceptive, didn't seem to buy his story.

"Scor, can I talk to my dad alone? Al's in the back attempting to put together a table and could probably use your help." Scorpius, relieved to be out of the room, quickly stood and left. Once the seat was vacant, Rose sat down and stared her father directly in the eye. What were you really talking about dad? The weather and Quidditch would not have made him that nervous and stressed out."

Ron did not respond right away; instead he took a moment to consider his options. He could tell the truth and have his daughter upset at him, or he could try and come up with a more plausible lie than the weather and Quidditch. The problem with the second option was that Ron was a rubbish liar. He found himself, as the cliché went, between a rock and a hard place.

"I was talking to him about you," Ron stated, deciding that the proper fatherly thing to do was to tell the truth to his daughter. "You are very important to me and I want to make sure you are happy."

"I am happy, dad. You don't need to threaten Scorpius into treating me well of anything. He already does that."

Ron could have left Rose believing that he was in fact threating Scorpius to treat her well, instead of threatening him to end the relationship. Then Rose would have no reason to blame Ron for anything do to with her relationship because she would not know the part he had played. For a moment, he actually considered it, but then, a voice in the back of his mind that sounded suspiciously like his wife, scolded him for even considering such a cowardly way out.

"I was not threating him to treat you well, though that is important. I just don't think he could ever treat you as well as you deserve. He's not good enough for you, so I was trying to persuade him to see this," Ron responded as diplomatically as possible. Rose was silent for a few moments before exploding with rage.

Ron simply sat in his chair as his daughter railed him about not respecting her boundaries and decisions. Ron had expected that attacking her boyfriend would not go over well, but, as her father, he felt justified in doing so. She was his little girl and he would do anything to protect her.

* * *

_To be continued_

* * *

_**A/N: **__Thankfully my dad has never done the 'intimidate the boyfriend' thing. Review and let me know what you thought!_


	3. Chapter 3: George & Roxanne

_**Disclaimer: **__This world and its inhabitants were created by JKR, not me._

* * *

**Fathers be Good to Your Daughters**

**Chapter Three**

**George & Roxanne**

* * *

_Boys you can break_

_You'll find out how much they can take_

_Boys will be strong_

_And boys soldier on_

_But boys would be gone without the warmth from_

_A woman's good, good heart_

_~Daughters, John Mayer_

* * *

George Weasley watched the group of giggling girls as they made their way across the lawn and into the house. Most of the giggling was being done by his nieces Lily and Lucy, while his daughter, the third in the threesome, simply rolled her eyes and chuckled to herself. That had always been Roxanne; she had never acted like a girly-girl. Instead, she loved playing, discussing, and watching Quidditch. She wasn't afraid of hard work or getting dirty. She hated dresses, shoes, make up, and gossiping. Finally, Roxanne only discussed boys in any romantic sense if Lucy brought it up first, and even then she was never fully engaged in the conversation.

George wasn't sure if it was the romantic atmosphere or the pillow-talk musings of his wife over the past few years finally getting to him, but Roxanne's behavior was starting to cause him mild concern. Previously, her tomboyish attitude had comforted George; he found it much easier to relate to his daughter. However, in the recent months, George had begun to wonder if Roxanne truly was romantically uninterested in boys, or if she was just pretending to be. As he watched his daughter cross the field with her very girly cousins, his worries were put a little at ease, but a little voice in the back of his head that sounded suspiciously like his wife continued to pester him. Finally, once the girls had disappeared inside, George decided he would just ask his daughter about it.

He left the setting up the dinning area, and began following the giggling that was echoing throughout the Burrow. It took him a few minutes to find them, entering the rarely used sitting room.

"Rox," he called out, causing all the girls to stop and turn.

"Hey, dad," Roxanne smiled, "What can we do for you?"

"Can I talk to you for a moment? Alone?"

"Yeah, sure," Roxy responded, walking back towards her dad. Lucy and Lily turned back to their conversation and closed the door to the sitting room behind them. Once he was alone with his daughter, the reality and enormity of the situation settled in. Suddenly, George wasn't sure if he wanted to ask his daughter about her love life. He had, at best, limited understanding of the fairer sex. He wasn't sure he wanted to wade into such murky, unfamiliar waters.

"Dad?" Roxanne asked, a slight chuckle in her voice as she interpreted the silence as one of his jokes that she didn't find funny. In that instant, George realized there was no turning back; he'd have to go through with his plan or it would more than likely turn against him.

"What a romantic atmosphere this wedding has," George commented, hoping to lead his daughter to the correct topic so he wouldn't have to outright ask her.

"Yes it is," Roxanne responded, confusion evident in her tone.

"Makes one think of love, romance, that sort of thing."

"Sure…" Roxanne drug out her word, emphasizing even more clearly the confusion that was written on her face, "Look dad, if you don't have something serious or important to talk to me about, can we put it off until later? I'm supposed to be helping Lucy…" Roxanne looked over her shoulder at the oak door. Realizing his opportunity was shrinking away and he'd have to just go for it, George took a deep breath.

"Roxy, your mother and I have been wondering about you and your relationship status. We've been wanting to know, for some time now, if you have a boyfriend or significant other or some sort." Having gotten it out, George exhaled the breath he had been unconsciously holding. Instead of answering, Roxanne just stood in the small alcove, staring at her dad in disbelief.

"Are you seriously asking me that? Now?!" Roxanne finally responded. George did feel a little strange and awkward inquiring into his teenage daughter's love life, but his mind had latched onto it and compelled him to.

"It's just that all the other girls have at least some romantic interest in individuals, yet you are the exception. It's just made your mother and I wonder, so I decided I'd ask you about it and get an answer."

"Oh my god! No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Roxanne responded. She then turned on her heel, opened the door to the sitting room and walked in. in the few seconds after the door had opened, George saw Lucy and Lily sprint towards the chairs in the room; they had obviously been listening at the door. One Roxanne was inside the room, she slammed the door shut behind her, ending the conversation with her father.

George remained in the alcove before the door, starring at it and running over the conversation in his head. He knew being direct would not be successful; such a delicate topic needed to be approached directly. Finally, after staring at the door for several seconds, George turned to leave. He decided he'd need to try a different approach the next time he tried to discuss it with her.

Taking only a few steps, he nearly walked into a very angry Rose. She didn't seem to notice him and stormed past him. He watched her go into the room and slam the door behind her before he once again made to return to his table setting duties. He nearly jumped out of his skin.

Standing in front of him, most likely having Apparated there, was his niece Lucy. She said nothing to him, just handed him a sheet of paper then Disapparated. George stood for an instant, the parchment clasped in his hand, as he attempted to wrap his mind around the events of the past few moments. In that instant, his wife walked towards him, an amused smile on her face at the state of her husband. The sight of his wife shocked him out of his stupor. He quickly tucked the parchment in his pocket and smiled innocently at her.

"your mother noticed you'd left the table set up and sent me to find you and bring you back. You do realize she's going crazy today and will not take kindly to any pranks or the like."

"I wasn't doing anything like that, just taking a quick little break," he responded, motioning for her to lead the way back to the yard. Twenty minutes later, alone once more, George pulled the piece of parchment out and read it.

_Roxy will never admit this to you because you're her dad and its weird to discuss with you, but she does have an interest in boys. There is one in particular, but you aren't getting any more on that topic from me. __-Lu_

George crumpled the paper. His mind, now assured that his daughter was romantically inclined, turned to the object of her romantic inclination.

* * *

_To be continued_

* * *

_**A/N: **__This chapter gave me some problems, but I am fairly satisfied with how it came out. Review please!_


	4. Chapter 4: Percy & Lucy

_**Disclaimer: **__This world and its inhabitants were created by JKR, not me._

* * *

**Fathers be Good to Your Daughters**

**Chapter Four**

**Percy & Lucy**

* * *

_Oh, you see that skin?_

_It's the same she's been standing in_

_Since the day she saw him walking away_

_Now she's left, cleaning up the mess he made_

_~Daughters, John Mayer_

* * *

Percy Weasley could tell something was bothering his elder daughter. The normally, bubbly, vivacious, and outgoing girl seemed sullen and introverted. It was a drastic change of character. However, Percy had no idea what had caused this change. Every time he attempted to bring the topic up in conversation with his daughter Lucy, she shut him down. Percy was not deterred; he would figure out why his daughter had lost her usual spark.

By the time of the wedding, Percy had been trying to solve his 'mystery' for nearly a week with no success. Now, Percy was setting the end of the day's festivities as his deadline. As a result, he quickly began ramping up his attempts, or at least tried to. The instant they had arrived at the Burrow, Lucy was surrounded by her cousins and whisked away. Percy was glad that Lucy seemed to slightly return to her old self in the presence of her female cousins, yet that didn't mean he would abandon his quest.

He quickly excused himself from the small group that had come to welcome his family, before his mother had time to assign him a task. He followed after Lucy and his nieces, Roxanne and Lucy, as they walked through the Burrow and out toward the garden. The threesome continued on through the garden towards the orchard usually used for Quidditch. Percy stayed in the tree line as the girls walked out into the clearing and sat down in almost the center.

Percy cursed his luck; they were too far away for him to hear their conversation. He was sure his daughter would have told her cousins what had caused her drastic change in personality. They were all very close and told each other nearly everything. Percy had been sure that following them and overhearing their conversation would have provided him with the answers he wanted.

He couldn't get any closer because he would lose his cover. Instead, he pulled out his wand and cast a spell to increase his hearing. The girls' conversation was now just audible, but it was enough for Percy. He settled in to listen in on the conversation, hopefully to find the answer he was looking for and be able to help his daughter return to her normal happy self.

"He _so_ isn't worth the thought you're giving him!" the voice of the youngest of the trio, Lily, sounded. She comfortingly placed her hand on Lucy's arm.

"I know, Lil! I know I'm being silly. I know he isn't deserving of the time, energy, or thought I am giving him. I know I should just forget him and move on. I know all of this intellectually, but emotionally, I can't seem to get over him!" At the last word, Lucy buried her head in her hands and let out a frustrated groan. Lily just wrapped her arms around her cousin and held her close.

'So,' Percy thought, momentarily drawing his focus from the scene, 'she's acting strange because of a boy she wants to get over.' Lost in thought, Percy moved slightly and accidently sat on a twig, snapping it.

Instantly, at the sound, the girls' heads turned in his direction.

"Dad?!" Lucy exclaimed at the sight, a look of horror on her face. "What? How? Why?" she asked, unable to form a full and complete thought in her stupor of surprise and dread.

"What are you doing here?" "Why are you hiding in the trees?" Lily and Roxanne simultaneously asked the questions Lucy had been unable to. Percy was silent for a few seconds as he searched for a plausible exploration.

"Your grandmother sent me after you. She had some tasks she needs you to complete," Percy explained breezily. He inwardly thanked his level-headedness and ability to stay clear minded under pressure. The girls stood, complaining about the tasks that were awaiting them and commenting on the craziness that had overcome their grandmother and their aunt.

As the girls walked passed, Percy reached out his hand and grabbed his daughter's arm, halting her progress. Roxanne and Lily noticed the absence seconds later and turned back, questioning looks on their faces. Lucy momentarily glanced at her father, and, reading his expression, turned back to her cousins.

"Go on ahead. I'll catch up in a minute." The other two nodded hesitantly, but turned around and continued on through the orchard. Once Lily and Roxanne were out of earshot, or at least at a distance Percy figured would be out of earshot, he let his daughter's arm go and pulled her into a hug.

"Uh, dad?" Lucy asked, her voice muffled slightly by his robes, "what are you doing?"

"Hugging my daughter," Percy replied. He let her go after several seconds, but kept his hands on her arms, holding her in place. "I've been worried about you, Lu. You haven't been yourself lately."

"Yeah," Lucy responded, dropping her eyes to the dirt ground and kicking a small stone, "I'm over it now though. You don't have to worry anymore." Percy chuckled to himself causing Lucy to once again look him in the eye.

"I'm your dad, Lucy. I'll always worry. Just know that you can always come to me if you have a problem. That way I wont do crazy things like follow you around to figure out what it is." Now it was Lucy's time to chuckle.

"I know, but sometimes Roxanne, Lily, Rose, Vic, and Dom are more knowledgeable about my girl problems."

"True," Percy relented. He then wrapped his arm around Lucy's shoulders and the pair began walking back towards the Burrow. Half way through the garden, Lily came marching towards them, her visage filled with anger.

"Gran did NOT have a job for us! But, since we were asking about it, she gave us one!" Lily shouted at Percy.

"I- I'm sorry-," Percy began, but before he could get any more out, Lily cut him off.

"You owe me more than words, Uncle Percy," Lily responded, her voice as cold as ice. She then turned on her heel and stormed off. Lucy looked at her dad and the two of them burst out laughing.

* * *

_To be continued_

* * *

_**A/N: **__Drop me a review!_


	5. Chapter 5: Bill & Victoire

_**A/N:**__ Hope you had a fantastic father's day! Hope you enjoyed this story!_

_**Disclaimer: **__This world and its inhabitants were created by JKR not me!_

* * *

**Fathers be Good to Your Daughters**

**Chapter Five**

**Bill & Victoire**

* * *

_Fathers be good to your daughters_

_Daughters will love like you do_

_Girls become lovers who turn into mothers_

_So mothers be good to your daughters to_

_~Daughters, John Mayer_

* * *

Bill Weasley sat in a plush chair that had been brought into the room special for the day. A bottle of champagne whizzed around the room, refilling glasses as they were emptied. In the center of the room stood a full-length mirror. Standing before the mirror, examining the beautiful white dress she wore, was Bill's oldest daughter. Nearly all her female relatives surrounded her. They were buzzing around Victoire, picking at her and primping her in a manner that reminded Bill of monkeys. He chuckled to himself at the thought and held out his champagne glass to be refilled by the magic bottle.

Bill had thought that at this point of the day he would be a nervous wreck. After all, he was marrying off his daughter, his baby girl. She was the first grandchild to get married; it was a monumental day. Bull had every reason to be nervous, or anxious, or sad, or a million other similar emotions. However, what he did feel was contentment, joy, and slight excitement. Looking at his daughter standing in her wedding dress, a smile stretched across the entirety of her face, Bill was put at ease with the situation. Knowing that Victoire was happy made him happy.

Suddenly, one of the many women surrounding Victoire looked up at the clock hanging on the wall and let out a high pitched squeal. All the other women, altered at something by the squeal, turned to look up at the clock as well. Instantly, they dropped everything they were doing and begun running around the room. They were pulling on shows, fixing flyaway hairs and some were just running around in a frenzied panic. Bill, on the other hand, carefully put down his glass, slowly stood up, and measuredly made his way towards his daughter. Victoire spotted him in the mirror and turned around, her smile getting even larger if that was possible.

"You ready to go, daddy?" she asked, reaching out to take his hand. He wrapped her arm around his instead. Turning his attention back to the rest of the room, Bill noticed that the crazy frenzy that had previously filled the room had abated. All the women who were not member of the bridal party had left, and those who were bridesmaids had formed a straight line in front of the door.

Dominique, Victoire's maid-of-honor, looked at her sister questioningly, to which Victoire nodded her head.

"Alright," Dominique called to the other women, "let's be off." With that, the line began to move, exiting the room and continuing down the stairs and out towards the garden. At the back door, Victoire paused, and tugged slightly on her father's arm. Bill turned to look at her, worried that she may be having second thoughts. Instead, Bill saw a face filled with pure joy.

"Vic?" he asked, not sure what they had stopped for.

"I just wanted to tank you, dad, for everything. You're the one who showed me what love was, that it was possible in this crazy world. You were the one that told me I was beautiful, and special, and have me the confidence to search, and wait, and fight for it. Without you, I don't know where I'd be today. So, thank you." Victoire had begun tearing up through her speech, and by the end, so was Bill. He pulled his daughter in for a hug, then turned back towards the garden.

They walked through the immaculate rows of flowers, herbs, and vegetables, specially groomed for the occasion. At the end of the rows, a floral arch decorated with fleur-de-lis and roses stood, marking the entrance to the wedding area. The pair paused for a moment under the arch, waiting for their musical cue to begin the walk down the aisle.

It was a magical day, filled with love and laughter. Bill spent most of the evening watching his daughter interact with her new husband, and thinking about what Victoire had said to him early, about the role he played in getting her to that point. Not only had be protected her, taught her to fly, helped her with her homework, and generally guided her through her formative years, he had provided an example for her. An example of what love was. That little piece of information, that he had helped her succeed in some small way in the world, made all the difference.

It had stuck with him for years afterwards and, when his first granddaughter was born, he pulled Teddy aside and gave him some advice he thought a new father would definitely need to know.

"Teddy, be good to your daughter. Teach her about love through your example, because daughters will love like you do."

* * *

_The End_

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Shorter than the others, but a million times sweeter in my opinion. Let me know what you thought!_


End file.
